Mistletoe
by The Author Berry
Summary: Secret Santa present for my awesome friend Silv. Turkey had just planned to spend the Christmas party people-watching. He didn't expect anyone to join him, or where it would lead to. TurkVene Christmas fluff.


_**AN: **__This is my Secret Santa gift to a very good friend of mine on Proboards. Merry Christmas, Silv! I love you and hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

Sadık Adnan did not celebrate Christmas, but that didn't stop him from attending America's annual Christmas party. To be fair, most of the nations (who were invited) did show up, despite the fact some didn't celebrate the holiday. Even so, it was an enjoyable event. Nearly all of the nations would make an effort to show up, and it was uncommon for somebody not to have a good time... The major problems with the parties was the fact most ended up with terrible hangovers the next day.

Turkey chuckled lightly to himself as he glanced over at the large group of (mainly) European nations that were currently engaging in a drinking competition. They were all going to be completely hammered by the end of the night, no question about that. Which was the main reason why Sadık himself had decided just to stick to the non-alcoholic beverages available. At least he'd be able to remember tonight if he stuck to that plan. Either the other nations had no intention to attempt to try and keep any memories of something more enjoyable and relaxed like this party... or they just weren't thinking ahead. Most likely it was the latter.

Taking another swig of his oddly coloured punch, the Turk cast his eyes around the room once more. He rather enjoyed people-watching, especially at events like these. He found that the nations would usually just stick to their regular "groups". For example, Germany, Italy and Japan were all stood together by the large Christmas tree, listening as the Italian gabbled on about something that was probably unimportant. America and France seemed to be busy poking fun at the already drunk England, and the Asian group were busy arguing over presents or something like that. Nothing very different from usual, really.

"Ve, ciao Sadık!"

Oh? That was odd. He hadn't been expecting him to come over.

Tilting his head in the direction of the other nation, Turkey grinned at the Italian.

"Hey, Feli," he began as he leaned against the table of drinks behind him, glancing at his own glass for a moment before continuing. "Enjoying the party?"

It was a simple question. Just making small talk; that was the best thing for Sadık to do. After all, how could he _really_ start up some sort of interesting conversation with Italy? Feliciano was nice and all but... sometimes he really did seem to be a bit slow. Friendly? Yes. But interesting...?

"Si!" the smaller brunette chirped, distracting the Turk from his thoughts by flashing Sadık his usual large smile. "America did a really good job this year, ve. Even though the cake still looks pretty terrifying."

Turkey couldn't help but laugh at that. The "kid" had a point, Alfred's cake just looked untouchable! How could anyone have the stomach to eat something like that?!

"Hey, Sadık~" Turkey was once again distracted from his train of thought by the Italian, who was now staring up at him with his large amber eyes and looking surprisingly adorable... Wait. This guy was a fully grown man! Why did Sadık suddenly start thinking this guy was cute?! Men shouldn't be cute! He shrugged to himself, taking another sip of punch as he ignored the really weird thoughts in his head. Still, it was odd that Italy was suddenly over here and talking to him for no apparent reason.

"Why are you by yourself, ve? Aren't you lonely?"

Oh, so _that_ was the reason. This was just getting weirder now. Since when had Italy been concerned that Turkey was "lonely"?

"I'm fine," the Turk replied, keeping his grin fixed firmly in place. "The punch is good, there's plenty on interesting things to see going on, so I thought I'd just stay here and enjoy the atmosphere. If the idiot Greek was awake I'd probably be stuck with him, but he's napping again."

At this, his new Italy companion frowned slightly (something that just didn't look right on a man like Feliciano), before sitting on the drinks table behind them. He started to swing his legs back and forth a bit whilst staring at the Turkish man, his brow creased slightly and the odd curl at the side of his head bouncing in time with his legs. It was an odd sight.

"Well, I'll keep you company!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, the frown disappearing to be replaced with an even bigger smile than before (if that was possible). "Nobody should be alone at a party, ve. _Especially_ at a Christmas party!"

Sadık would have been lying if he had said that actually he didn't mind the idea of Feliciano's company. It would be nice to have another nation around, even if it was somebody like Italy who he didn't really understand... Anything was better than being alone.

"You can stay if you want to. Although I'm probably quite a boring old man compared to your friends." Sadık smirked ever so slightly and moved his head in the direction of Germany and Japan, who were now trying to drag a very drunken Prussia away from the large group of nations who were still taking part in their drinking contest. In response to that the Italian simply hummed, his eyes instantly wandering over to the nations.

"No, it's fine. Besides, people-watching might be fun, si!" With a small nod of his head, Feliciano began looking around the large room with interest, occasionally commenting on the various things people were doing. His enthusiasm was enough to soften Sadık's smile and start to enjoy the company even more. They hardly spoke to each other, save for a few comments or jokes at the expense of the other nations. It was nice, pleasant. Who knew that something simple like people-watching could actually be made more enjoyable by just being in the company of somebody else?

"Oh!" The small exclamation from Feliciano caused the older nation to turn his gaze to where the Italian was looking, which was right up above them. It appeared that all the time they had been situated there, neither had noticed the fact they were standing right underneath some mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling. The two remained silent for a while, just staring up at the plant with raised eyebrows. Shaking his head, Sadık let out a small mutter of,

"How long has that been there? I'm surprised neither of us saw it."

Surprisingly, Feliciano gave no reaction to Sadık's statement. No comment, no reply, nothing. Not even a simply nod of agreement. He just sat there, eyes fixed on the mistletoe dangling above their heads as though he was in deep concentration. Sadık had to admit that it was a little unnerving. He wasn't used to the Italian being this quiet.

"Hey, Feli," he began, giving the other nation a nudge with his elbow. "Are you all right?"

What happened next completely took the man by surprise.

Feliciano Vargas turned his attention back to Sadık and, without warning, leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left the Turkish man completely stunned.

As the Italian pulled away with a tiny smile gracing his lips, Sadık could only blink in shock at what had just taken place. A horribly awkward silence hung between the two as they stared at each other, neither one seeming to breathe, let alone move as they both took in the moment that had just passed.

Eventually, Turkey cleared his throat and straightened upright, frowning just a little.

"What was that?"

"Christmas tradition, ve," Italy replied without any hesitation. Almost a little too quickly, as though he had been expecting the question and formulating a reply. "You're supposed to kiss somebody under the mistletoe. That's what America told me."

"Did Hungary put you up for this?"

"No."

The frown only deepened at this. Turkey had really no clue how to react. Even if it was just Christmas tradition, it wasn't exactly normal behaviour. And if anyone had seen them... well, Sadık knew that if Greece found out he would never hear the end of it.

"Um, Sadık... I want to ask you something, ve." Italy's voice seemed a little nervous as he spoke up again. Unsure about how to reply, Turkey just stared at the other nation and waited for him to continue. Which he did, after a moment of clear discomfort at the situation. "Do you want to come back to my place? We've got much better cake than what America is trying to serve us here."

Clearly he was trying to make the mood less awkward. Well, Sadık saw no harm in that. With a nod of his head and a more relaxed smile, he put down his glass, picked up his coat and turned to the Italian.

"Sure. I've heard you're a pretty good cook, so I'm sure I'll prefer whatever cake you've got than that neon poison from America."

The Italian grinned and bounced to his feet, quickly grabbing the other nation's hand and literally dragging him out of the door, away from the other nations.

"Ve, bene! Grazie Sadık!" he chirped as he skipped along merrily. The moment they were outside of America's house though, Feliciano stopped abruptly and, after making sure nobody had followed them, once again he kissed the Turk with a smile. And, God knows what came over him, but for some reason Sadık found himself returning the kiss.

"By the way, Sadık," Feliciano began after pulling away and giving Sadık another tug to drag him forward. The Turkish man stumbled after him, still trying to work out what had caused him to kiss back. With a light giggle and a cheerful wink, the Italian turned his attention back to his companion and said,

"I've got lots of mistletoe at my place, ve~"


End file.
